


She Who Smells of Sunshine (Kiba Inuzuka x OC)

by A_Taste_of_Sunshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taste_of_Sunshine/pseuds/A_Taste_of_Sunshine
Summary: This story explores a different love-interest from the canonical for our favorite Inuzuka--one that is eccentric, whimsical, loves to laugh at herself, and comes equipped with a heart of gold that constantly compromises the safety net of the world she knows around her. Akari Kai is a not a ninja, but rather the mysterious, star-eyed daughter of merchants, and one who does not fully know the tale of her own mystery until she and her newfound friends unravel it together.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	She Who Smells of Sunshine (Kiba Inuzuka x OC)

**Author's Note:**

> "Skipping Stones - Dan Reynolds and Hans Zimmer"

“Tch! The hell does she think she knows anyway, huh?! We’ve been stuck at the damned training grounds so long, we ain’t even had any time to kick back in the sun! Winter’s finally over, ‘n all she can talk about is--!” He suddenly grimaced as he glanced down at his fluffy white companion, his nose hitting a crinkle as a putrid odor suffocated its nostrils. He waved his hand in front of it, snorting, “--Aw _man_ , you _reek_ , pal.” The brunette wretched out a laugh, and watched with light eyes as Akamaru whined in protest.

“Yeah yeah, I know. It ain’t your fault; it’s been raining a lot lately, eh boy?”

Akamaru barked his agreement, but he had long taken to the scent trails, leaving Kiba to heave a sigh at his side. He rolled his neck and settled for folding his arms behind his head as they strolled, his slit-shaped pupils finding the clear blue sky mingling with sun’s rays as they shattered the spectrum with their tuscany yellows and vivid amberous oranges. He could rest at a comfortable slouch now that they didn’t have Ma breathing down their necks like some kinda...rabid dog lady.

Kiba inhaled deeply, the grin that stole his lips deeming undeniable as he took in the fresh springtime air. He caught a small whiff of a scent he had long grown tired of-- _rain_ \--but the smell was heavily masked by the socializing scent of Konoha, each of them carried like ribbons through her breeze.

The pair spotted a bench up ahead, its roots planted in the ground just below a beautiful canopy of cherry blossoms. Its petals fluttered down like butterfly wings, crowding the emerald green blades of grass with their pastel pinks.

Not too far from them stood naught but a stranger, curiosity fluttering on her lashes as she watched the bees buzz around all the happy little flowers bunched up in their beds, dancing with the wind that whisked them. She was _supposed_ to be tending to the blueberries--plucking the ripened ones from their stems and carefully tucking them into her basket. She turned, her icy blue tresses playing tag with the breeze, and pouted at her overflowing basket of juicy treasures.

Her golden irises honed in on the cherry blossom petals as they danced and spun in the sky, twirling with all the freedom in the world. A pair of silhouettes dawned from her peripheral vision and she beamed, waving wildly. It went unseen.

The young girl smiled warmly, both hands reaching for the delicately woven vessel. She trotted over to the pair that had just gotten comfortable on the bench and plopped down next to the less hairy one of the two with ease.

“Hey! You’re that one guy with those cool red triangles on your cheeks!” She grinned, tracing the shapes as if they were on her own cheeks with her fingertips, before she reached down for a cloth that was sitting folded neatly atop her hoard. “Do you like blueberries? I was supposed to be keeping up on harvesting them, buuut I waited a tiny bit too long and now there’s a whole big juicy army of ‘em!” She neatly unfolded her work and offered it to him, popping one of the morsels into her mouth. Her lips puckered at the sour taste.

The chunin cracked an eye open with an annoyed crease on his brow, but it morphed into surprise when he caught a look at her face. _Ain’t she that...merchant chick or somethin’...?_ _Yeah, I think I’ve seen ‘er around the marketplace before…_ His eyes traced her jawline until they found her ears, and then finally landed on her eyes. He blinked in bewilderment, his words resting uneasily on his tongue as he stared into them. A gradient of browns, golds, and yellows brimmed within her irises. Right in the middle, where her pupils were supposed to be, there was a little brown star that acted as her pupil instead. They were kinda...mesmerizing.

He blinked. “...Er, yeah, I like ‘em I guess.” His mouth gaped slightly, before he turned his gaze to the pile of them bunched up in her palm. He popped one between his lips and grunted when it burst across his tongue; it was delicious. “...Thanks. Fer sharin’...”

“Yeah, sure! There’s no way I’d be able to eat ‘em all by myself, Mister Triangle Cheeks! I’d explode into blueberry _mush_!” The girl giggled, and he watched with mirth glinting in his eyes as she leaned in to grab another handful. She turned to look at the petals dancing in the sky, letting her legs swing unevenly beneath the bench.

She hummed brightly as she reached a hand down to scratch behind the ears of the big fella sprawled out at his partner’s feet. “Ohhmigosh, who are _you_ , handsome devil!? Look at those pretty brown patches on your big ‘ol ears!” She leaned down, and whispered in a silly voice, “...You _are_ a mister, right? I’m soooo sorry, if you’re a lady…. I didn’t mean it, I swear!”

Kiba snorted at first, concern shifting on his brows, before he broke into a belly laugh. “Yeah, ‘e’s a boy. ‘Is name’s Akamaru.” The brunette smiled lopsidedly at the eccentric girl, and found himself wondering what she was going to say next.

Akamaru lifted his head, offering a curious sniff at her small, petite fingers. He licked them once, and then twice, and whimpered when she didn’t continue to pat him.

Kiba watched their interaction with a smirk, popping a few more berries into his mouth. He watched his pal melt into a pathetic puddle of fuzz, and chuckled when she started to pet his belly with a brand of ferocity unique to her.

“A-ka-maru!” She repeated loudly, “Akamaru! Awwww, I love it! Look at ‘im--what a stinkin’ cutie pie!” She laughed, both hands finding either side of his muzzle. She massaged soft, loving circles into his fur, murmuring gently like she was talking to a tiny baby and _not_ a big scary ninken. “Awww yeah! You love pets, huh!? I bet Triangle Cheeks doesn't even pet ya right, does he?”

Akamaru whimpered in agreement, letting his massive tongue roll out of his mouth as he rolled around on the cushion of pink below him.

“Tch! Yeah, whatever, ya big harry lug!”

The dog barked, and if dogs could truly smile, he was beaming.

Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed, an elbow resting on his knee as he leaned over to rub the top of his dog’s head.

There were a few minutes of silence where the strange girl doted on Akamaru, and Kiba had begun letting his attention drift elsewhere. He knew they’d get their asses chewed out when they got home for skipping out on the training today, but he didn’t feel too much regret panging him for it. He didn’t notice how long the stranger had been staring...or how soft her eyes had become.

 _I wonder...why he’s looking down so much._ She thought, a sunshiny smile tugging her lips.

“Hey, Triangle guy!” She waited eagerly for him to snap back into his body, and stared into his slit-shaped eyes, hoping he saw the challenge zagging in her smelten gold irises. She smirked and struck a dramatic pose, confidence twinkling like stars in her eyes, “I bet that you can’t catch more blueberries in your mouth than I can! As a matter of fact, I’m a certified pro! Check. It. OUT!”

Her demonstration was nothing if not swift--she chucked a berry high into the sky and grinned, her tongue flopping out of her mouth as she lined up her shot. The morsel landed right on her tongue and she swallowed it quickly, chortling. “Boom!”

Kiba smiled crookedly. It shattered into a smirk and suddenly he was rolling his neck, his brows pulling into a wicked furrow. “That all you got? One ain’t nothin’!” He reached over and snagged a whopping five, chuckling at the sparkling look of admiration she was giving him. He launched them all into the sky and skillfully caught all five with ease, chewing smugly when he saw the way her nose had scrunched.

“.......” The girl’s brow twitched. Her jaw...it was wide. “A formidable opponent, indeed… Yes, IMPRESSIVE!” She bellowed in a deep, silly voice that drew a belly full of laughter from both of them. She puckered her lips together and puffed up, matching the furrow to his brows as she reached for yet another handful. “Ten of ‘em! Count ‘em! Oh yeah, there’s TEN! Drumroll please!”

Kiba, in fact, did not move to give her a drumroll but she didn’t let it kill her vibe. She laughed idiotically as she hurled those blue babies into the sky. There was no tact to her movements--she opened her mouth wide and let them rain down like tiny juicy blue meteors. Some bounced right off her face--her nose, her cheeks, her lips--but approximately five of them made it into her mouth. She struck a wicked pose in her seat. Kiba would have sworn he saw sparkles dancing around her face. “Taaaaa-da!”

The Inuzuka smiled dumbly. “Ehhhh...Not half bad, I guess. Ya threw up a whole ten ‘n only caught half, though… I ain’t too good at math, but I’m pretty sure that’s an F or somethin’.” He teased, mirth resting easy in his eyes. She grinned like the huge dope she was, and he felt a warm pang in his chest. He cleared his throat. “Guess I’d give ya a gold star for tryin’.”

“HEY! What the heck do you mean, huh!? You only caught five, too!”

“Yeah, but five outta five is totally one-hundred percent. ‘Nless my math is off, but it ain’t.”

The blue-haired girl stuck her tongue out at him and laughed, “What kinda lame-o bring math to a berry catching contest, huh!?”

“The winner.” He smirked, quirking his brow at her. He snagged his tongue between his fangs, daring her to challenge that though.

“W-well…! Oh YEAH!?” She slung her arm out at him a pointed, grinning, “I bet I could beat you tomorrow! I’ll practice aaaall night, and take home the prize by sunset--!”

“Speakin’ of prize, what’d I win, then?”

The girl looked taken aback for a moment, before she smiled warm against the belly of the sunset. “Well, since you’re such a skilled warrior I suppose you should get a prize, huh?” She tapped her chin, “...I present to thee, more blueberries! Here, take ‘em!” She spilled two handfuls into the cloth they had been eating out of and offered it to him, her smile bright and whimsical.

“It’s--um, it’s getting super duper late, so I should probably high-tail it outta here!” She withdrew her eyes from the darkening sky to look at him, before she reached for her basket. “I’ll see ya later, Triangle Cheeks! Bye bye, A-ka-maru!” She giggled, patting the pup’s head one last time.

Kiba watched in a shocked silence as she skipped on down the pathway, dancing and twirling with the cherry blossoms sweeping up around her. Akamaru whined quietly from beside him and he breathed in deeply, his chest rocking. “H-hey! Wait!”

The girl spun right around, both hands clutching tightly at her belongings. He watched the wind as it tussled at her long, lovely swirling locks. A smile that touched her eyes also stole her lips, and he choked, his voice involuntarily rising in his chest.

“...Same time tomorrow!?”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who would like to chat, be friends, ask questions, or any of form of direct contact: I am also on Tumblr (though far less of my works are on there)! You can find me at:  
> https://a-taste-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/


End file.
